


Like Water And The Ocean

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Shooting's been crazy and Jared takes a bath to relax. Jensen joins him.





	Like Water And The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/profile)[stir_of_echoes](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/) because she's battling the Apocalypse and because she deserves all the porn and schmoop in the world to take her mind off of that. Also, for everyone else on my flist who's having a shitty Monday.

The water laps at his skin, hot almost too much, but Jared just burrows deeper into the tub, lets the warmth seep into his bones.

He's tired, exhausted and he meant to go to bed without even taking a shower, but then he saw the tub and decided that sleep could wait another hour.

Shooting's been crazy for the past weeks and until Jared slowly lowered himself into the water he hadn't even realized how much he'd needed this. Some quiet, some time for himself.

He cups a handful of the bubbles swimming on top of the water, watches the white stuff cling to his fingers and then float away.

The bathroom is silent except for the lapping of the water against the side of the porcelain tub and the sound makes Jared sleepy, soothes his nerves.

He leans back, his neck against the cool edge of the tub, closes his eyes, thoughts drifting, random images of the day that don't quite make sense.

Jared's close to falling asleep and so he misses the fact that naked feet are padding towards the tub, until he feels a hand on his face, brushing wet strands of his hair away.

He looks up and smiles when he sees Jensen standing next to the tub, wearing jeans and nothing else.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks and his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

"Only if you let me cuddle you," Jared replies and laughs when Jensen furrows his brows, trying to look offended by that proposition. Jensen can't hold the look for long though and after a moment he chuckles and strips out of his remaining clothes.

Jared makes a little room for him, watching as Jensen lowers himself into the water, hissing when it touches his skin.

"Damn, that's hot," he curses and Jared leers at him and says "Yeah, I agree."

They laugh again, easy sound of it filling the bathroom. Jensen moves around, water splashing as he lies alongside Jared in the tub. It's a bit awkward, but then Jared puts a hand around Jensen's body, pulling Jensen's head down to his shoulder and it just _works_.

Jensen squirms around for a moment longer but eventually he settles down, one arm draped over Jared's belly under the water, softly grazing his fingers over the skin around his bellybutton. Jensen's breath tickles against the side of Jared's neck, warm and wet, and Jared thinks how nice this is, how comfortable.

"I'm glad you decided to stay over," Jared says and feels Jensen nod his head.

"Yeah, me too, Jay. Me too."

They fall silent like that and listen to the water slowly moving in time with their breaths. Jared feels strangely domestic like this, like they always do this, hang out after a long work day. And it's not like they don't do that, but it's mostly beer and TV or dinner at some random place they discovered on their way from the set. It's never like this, never this _intimate_.

"Hey, Jared," Jensen finally breaks the silence, and before Jared has time to answer, Jensen's already lifting up a bit, tilting his head and then his lips softly press against Jared's. It's a slow kiss and it tastes of water and home.

Jensen's body slips against Jared's as he moves on top of him. The angle's better this way and Jared cups Jensen's face in his hands, slides his tongue over Jensen's lips. It gets him a soft moan and then Jensen's parting his lips tangling his tongue with Jared's.

They kiss like that for a while, taking their time, a thing they're usually too tired for. After they come home from the set it's mostly hurried handjobs or a quick fuck if they're not too exhausted. This, here, the slow slip and slide of their cocks under the water is something they rarely have time for, which makes it all the more special.

Jared arches up, tries to get more friction. His hands slide down Jensen's sides and under water, holding his hips in place as he moves against him. Jensen breaks away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Jared's, smile tilting the corners of his lips.

“This is nice,” he breathes, voice deep and ragged. He braces one hand against the edge of the tub, right next to Jared's head, and fists the other in Jared's hair. Softly he massages Jared's scalp, wet hair clinging to his fingertips and Jared groans low and deep. One of his hands slips over Jensen's ass, finger gently circling Jensen's hole.

“You wanna--” Jared says, eyes dark and warm.

“Nah, I'd rather--” Jensen trails off, grinding down against Jared's cock.

Jared smiles “Yeah, me too,” and puts his hand over Jensen's ass cheek, gripping it tightly and pulling him down.

They both moan at the touch and move faster at that, a little more frantic. Jared shifts, finding Jensen's mouth again and they kiss, sloppy wet and heated. Jensen grips Jared's hair tighter and feels the familiar tingle in his body, knows he's close already. From the way Jared digs his fingers into his ass, Jensen can tell Jared's close too.

Jared slips a hand between their bodies, grabs their cocks in his big hand and jerks them off as best as he can. The water makes it a bit tricky but it's not about the act itself anyway. It's about the touch, about Jared's hand on Jensen's dick and that's a thing Jensen will never get tired of for as long as he can think. And maybe he said that last bit out loud, because Jared's laughing, quiet and breathless.

Water splashes over the side of the tub, when Jensen sits up a little to get a better look at Jared. His face is flushed from the heat of the water and he's biting his lip, concentration and arousal showing in every line of his face. Jensen loves how extremely serious Jared takes sex sometimes and he leans in for a quick kiss, tugging Jared's lip from between his teeth. He nibbles on it gently and slides his hand down to Jared's chest, twisting a nipple between his fingers.

Jared gasps, body arching under Jensen and then he's coming, whole body shuddering with it. Jensen watches him fall apart, his hips still pumping into Jared's hand, that's gone impossibly tight around their dicks. When Jared finally opens his eyes, breath fluttering over Jensen's skin, he looks different somehow, calm and relaxed and _something_.

Before Jensen can analyze it though a wicked smile appears on Jared's face and then one of his long fingers easily slips into Jensen's hole. He gasps, unable to do anything but hold on and then Jared twists his finger just right, hitting his prostate and he says “C'mon, Jen, c'mon,” and Jensen jerks and comes too.

He feels it run through his whole body, sensation of the water against his sensitive skin making him curse. Jared holds him through it, only slips his finger out again and takes his hand away from their cocks, when Jensen starts squirming away.

Jensen slumps down against Jared's body, heavy with warmth and satisfaction and for a while they just lie like that. The water still moves around them wildly, already on the verge of turning cold. Jensen drifts, feeling Jared's heartbeat against his skin, feels it slow down as his breathing evens out.

They move to get up at the same time and Jensen awkwardly climbs out of the tub to get towels, feet still a bit wobbly, while Jared pulls the plug, water spiraling down the drain. The slow gurgling sound is the only thing that can be heard in the bathroom as they silently dry off. Jared looks at the wrinkled skin of his fingers with the fascination of a small child and it makes Jensen smile, thinking of later, when they'll lie in bed, those very fingers sleepily trailing over his stomach.

When they're finished Jared slings the towel over his shoulder and goes to the sink, pulling out his toothbrush. He hands Jensen another one, that they keep there in case Jensen stays over. They brush their teeth like that, completely naked, standing next to each other. Jensen winks at Jared in the mirror and Jared grins back, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.

Later in bed, Jared throws his arm over Jensen's body and brushes a kiss on the spot under Jensen's ear.

“That was nice,” he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep. “We should do that more often.”

“What, you have a problem with quick 'n dirty blowjobs now?” Jensen mocks him and he can almost hear Jared roll his eyes.

“No. I just miss slow sometimes,” he says quietly.

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen agrees and they fall silent.

Jared shuffles a bit around, feet kicking against Jensen's before he's completely settled in. He takes a deep breath, lets it out again and Jensen knows that this is the sign that Jared's almost asleep, body going heavy against his.

“Night, Jay,” he says, feeling very tired himself.

“Mhmm,” Jared mumbles and pulls Jensen tighter against his body.

They fall asleep together almost immediately.


End file.
